Stay Alive
by iRiSh-AcE
Summary: History was about to repeat itself. I always feared it, of course but I wished it would never occur. But then it was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just had to get them out alive...


**A/N: This is set 20 years after Hunger Games. Catching Fire never happened. And I just have to say, I LOVE Gale and Peeta and it was so difficult to pick who Katniss was going to be with. Anyways, please read and review! (: **

* * *

**Stay Alive **

_Chapter One: History _

History was about to repeat itself. I didn't know it then. I always feared it, of course but I wished it would never occur. Never. Ever. But then it was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just had to get them out alive…

_**Katniss POV**_

"Mom, I don't want to go." Rose whined. Her soft blue eyes were wide and pleading.

"I'm sorry Rose. But you have to. We all have to." I said as I braided her long blonde hair. Today was the 94th Annual Hunger Games. Whatever happened, I would have to try to keep one kid alive with Peeta but for the past twenty years, they always died. "Kay, you're all done." I said putting my hands on my daughter's shoulders. She stood up and looked at me. At thirteen she looked just like my sister Primrose which was only fitting.

"Are we going yet?" I looked up to see my eldest daughter, Maya, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She looked just like me; the gray eyes, the dark hair and the medium frame but strong build. At sixteen, she was just as fast as I was and always wanted to learn how to shoot and hunt.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. I took a deep breath and Peeta walked in.

"How are my girls?" He asked. I'm sure Maya and Rose couldn't hear the strain in his voice but I could. Peeta strolled up to me and slid his hands around my waist before kissing me lightly on the lips. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered in my ear. I held him tighter. I wished his words could make that be true. That we were all going to be okay.

"Let's go." Peeta said pulling away. Together, the four of us head to the square. Me and Peeta walk slightly behind Maya and Rose. I see Rose whisper something to Maya and Maya takes her hand in hers.

"What do you think?" Peeta asks me softly.

"I don't know." I say. I don't want to think. This day normally just passes in a blur. Nothing seems real. We hug Maya and Rose tightly before we sit next to the podium. We're the mentors and were expected to sit together with the Mayor. The children are in the roped off areas separated by ages and the adults and younger children stand around the perimeter. I see Gale and Madge standing next to each other. There married now and me and Gale are still best friends like always. Everyone from District 12 is in the square when the Mayor steps up to the podium. He tells the same story every year. When he sits back down, and Effie Trinket takes over, he looks distraught. I try to keep my composure for everyone else.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She trills. "Ladies first." She thrusts her hand into the bowl of names and comes up with a tiny slip. I feel my breath catch as I see her face fall slightly but she recovers and calls the name out with a small smile.

"Rose Everdeen Mellark." No. No. No. She only had two slips of paper in there! It can't be. Peeta's hand grasps mine as I frantically search for the words. But I can't stop this. I don't have a choice but to watch silently as Rose looks up at me and begins to move slowly towards Effie. I lock eyes with Gale and I see everything on his face. Pain. Distress. Anger. Sadness. Everything that matches mine.

The broken, struggling voice rings out. "Rose! Stop! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I know the voice because it's Maya. She's desperately running to Rose just as she was about to approach the steps. I recognize the pain in her eyes because it's all too familiar. I feel numb. Maya throws her arm out and pushes Rose behind her.

"No! You can't Maya!" Rose screams, tears streaming down her face. Maya turns around and hugs Rose tightly. She whispers in her ear and then walks up the steps. I see Gale rush to Rose and pull her into his arms. This was why I didn't want kids, I want to scream. But I can't.

"That's the spirit." Effie says as Maya joins her but her voice is different now. She's just putting on a show for the cameras. Over the years, Effie came to know and love Maya and Rose. I want to grab my daughters and run but that can never happen. "Let's give a round of applause for our newest tribute, Maya Everdeen Mellark." I know it's going to happen before it does, but sure enough, everyone in the square puts their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to Maya. She keeps her face straight, void of any emotion because that's how she thinks she needs to act. It's how I did. "Now for the boy tribute." Effie says. Her hand swirls in the bowl and comes up with another name.

"Cordova Hawthorne."

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you think. (:


End file.
